msptorifandomcom-20200215-history
Gracie Bilyk
Who she is Gracie Bilyk is Jessica Tori's character. She once made a video titled "Gracietime on Weheartit" where Jessica was playing as Gracie. This was supposed to become a series but later on Jessica's main channel was deleted just to start over. (Gracie is a roleplay character that Jess got attached to) Facts Gracie Bilyk's birthday is on November 26, 1995. She's 18. Her age will be permanently be left at that. She is rumored to be Taylor Swift or Taylor Swift's twin since Gracie had some bad heart breaks. Gracie loves Taylor Swift. Instead of writing songs mostly she gives her crushes songs. (read below for the list of songs and who they're for) She really loves Nutella and cupcakes. She once had an aqua blue cupcake laptop. She's a blonde with blue eyes but actually has green eyes. Her little sister is Jessica Tori. Her faceclaim is Emilie Nereng. Relationships Gracie's first crush was a guy named Luke Brooks. Gracie fell in love with him when she was only 11 but didn't say anything until she was 15. He then talked to her and was known as charming to her. She instantly fell. She didn't tell him until at the mall Gracie's niece/now bestfriend said "Gracie likes you!" Gracie then lied and said, "no I like mr. Cupcake Tree!" Which was obviously a lie. At the mall, Gracie rode on a motorcycle with Luke and left her little sister "Jacey" alone in the dress store. Gracie still isn't forgiven for that crime. She then pretended to date a tree. Later on Luke found out Gracie's feelings for him. They played truth or dare and Gracie wanted a kiss. He promised her one kiss and asked her if she felt anything after it. She said yes I did. He then sighed and got many girlfriends ignoring Gracie's feelings for him. He then found his "Ex-wife" Faith. Who Gracie decided to be very kind to and stick up for when she received anonymous hate on Ask.fm. After that Gracie received the same hate Faith was getting. Faith and Luke got divorced leaving Gracie as the fake blame. Luke calls Gracie an obsessed crazy psycho now. Gracie then went to the Christmas ball alone but left early. Gracie's second crush wasn't that special but was a guy named Austin. He always protected her. When she tried to go on Ask.fm with all the hate he said no to her and caught her going on it. He then kissed her and replied with a "I know why I kissed you now" He was Gracie's sister's ex boyfriend. She never found out the reason why Austin kissed her. He was with her while she was on her aqua blue laptop. He then disappeared leaving Gracie alone. Then there was Jason (not her current crush but another Jason) He was Gracie's best friend. He called her beautiful and pretty and all that good stuff! They always talked day and night. He asked Gracie "Why do you want a boyfriend so bad?" Gracie just replied with a "I don't know." But inside she really knew why.They were always there for eachother. One day, his girlfriend broke up with him for an unknown reason. He then changed. Gracie realized the chance. He was so upset and begging for Gracie's help and even thought she was ignoring him. She then helped him out. He disappeared. He then came back and apologized to Gracie for leaving but then never replied. He hasn't been heard from since. Then there still is Jason Deeps. They met in 2013 by a girl named Scarlett. Jason had a secret crush on Gracie. She had a secret crush on him. It all went down when Jason couldn't figure out his crush on her after he got heartbroken so many times so he decided to move on. Gracie kept her feelings for him. There is some songs written to him. All she wants is for him to be happy so she's trying to lose those hidden feelings. Songs i knew you were trouble- taylor swift To a guy named Matt catch my breath- kelly clarkson To a guy named matt Wanted- hunter hayes Jason (not Jason Deeps) ''' alive- krewella '''Fun song eternal snow- myco/changin' my life Jason Deeps gold- victoria justice Jason Deeps someone like you- adele Luke Brooks ''' heart attack- demi lovato '''Jason Deeps Say something- a great big world Jason Deeps try- pink Jason Deeps just give me a reason- pink Jason (Not Jason Deeps) dark horse- katy perry Jason Deeps love somebody- maroon 5 Jason Deeps problem- ariana grande ft. iggy Jason Deeps grenade- bruno mars Luke Brooks ''' please don't go- mike posner '''Jason (Not Jason Deeps) didn't do it- jasmine villegas Jason Deeps people like us- kelly clarkson Fun song part of me- katy perry Fun song wrecking ball- miley cyrus Jason Deeps love the way you lie- rihanna & eminem (unknown) ''' want u back- cher lloyd '''Jason Deeps a year without rain- selena gomez Jason Deeps love will remember- selena gomez Jason Deeps set the fire to the rain- adele Fun song true love- pink''' Jason (not Jason Deeps)' summertime sadness- lana del rey '''Fun Song' counting stars- one republic Jason Deeps a thousand miles- vanessa carlton Jason Deeps love story- Melody miyuki ishikawa Jason Deeps umbrella- all time low version Jason Deeps forever and always- taylor swift Jason Deeps demons- imagine dragons Fun song what about love- austin mahone Jason Deeps it will rain- bruno mars Jason Deeps the one that got away- katy perry Jason Deeps when i'm gone- anna kendrick Fun Song safe and sound- taylor swift Fun song say you're just a friend- austin mahone Jason (Not Jason Deeps) ''' tell me something i don't know - selena gomez '''Fun Song invisible- taylor swift Jason Deeps the way i loved you- taylor swift Jason Deeps behind these hazel eyes- kelly clarkson Jason Deeps call me maybe- carly rae jepsen Fun song still into you- paramore Jason Deeps a moment like this- kelly clarkson Fun Song beautiful- megan nicole Jason Deeps what hurts the most- . Jason Deeps shake it off- taylor swift Fun song ''' miss movin' on- fifth harmony '''Fun song back to december- taylor swift Luke Brooks ''' i really don't care- demi lovato '''Jason Deeps this kiss- carly rae jepsen Jason Deeps long live- taylor swift Jason Deeps red- taylor swift Jason Deeps fearless- olivia holt Fun song sparks fly- taylor swift Jason Deeps impossible- shontelle Fun song cry- rihanna Fun song you belong with me- taylor swift Jason Deeps stay stay stay- taylor swift Jason Deeps story of us- taylor swift Jason Deeps